


Valami Kék

by Neyah444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valami csilingelő, valami kék. Merlin még soha nem érezte magát és a mágiát ennyire haszontalannak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valami Kék

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395220) by [Neyah444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444). 



> A karakterek nézetei nem tükrözik az enyémeket, senkit nem szerettem volna az alábbi írással megsérteni. A magyar változat az angolnak a fordítása. Ez egy szomorú történet.

Merlin a vár felé irányította lépteit, hogy mihamarabb végezhessen a feladataival, míg Arthur a lovagokkal gyakorlatozott. Maradhatott volna, hogy figyelje a király és Gwaine párharcát, de a hőség kedvét szegte, semmi hangulata nem volt órákig a tűző napon ücsörögni. Ráadásul szeretett volna kérni egy szabad estét, és Arthur talán el is engedi majd, ha látja, hogy már mindennel készen van. Nem is emlékezett rá mikor volt utoljára egy szabad estéje, hát még egy szabad napja, és ma este inkább szeretett volna egyedül lenni, és a gondolataiba mélyedni.

Miközben azon járt az esze, hogy melyik feladattal is kellene kezdenie, egy éles, csilingelő hang ütötte meg a fülét, és a szeme sarkából látott elgurulni felőle valamit.

Valami kéket.

Odanézett, hogy kövesse tekintetével, és meglátott egy kis valamit, amint éppen begurul egy szekér alá. Valószínűleg véletlenül rúghatott bele. A kiváncsisága győzött, így odalépett a szekérhez, leguggolt és a földet tapogatta, hogy ráleljen. Mikor a kezébe akadt, megfogta, felállt, hogy megvizsgálja a kicsi, gömb formájú tárgyat. Éppen csak akkora volt, hogy pont elférjen két tenyerében.

Labdának nézett ki. Rongyokból készült, amik valaha tán világoskék színűek voltak, és ki volt tömve valamivel, talán még több ronggyal, és valami fémmel, ami valószínűleg a csilingelő hang okozója lehetett. Nagy, ügyetlen öltésekkel volt körbevarrva, nem ügyes asszonyi kéz munkája volt. Ahogy forgatta, újra és újra hangot adott. Az emberek akik átvágtak a téren mind odakapták tekintetüket a hang forrását keresve, de legtöbben, mikor meglátták, elfordították a fejüket.

Merlin bizonyosra vette, hogy játék lehet. Koszos volt és elnyűtt, és valószínűleg valakinek a számára nagyon kedves, aki nyílván hiányolta. Sehol nem látott gyerekeket a közelben, így odalépett az első arra járó asszonyhoz.

„Elnézést, nem tudja véletlenül, hogy kié lehet ez?” – érdeklődött, remélve, hogy talán az asszony tudni fogja, és nem kell hosszasan kutatni a jogos tulajdonosát.

„Borané lehet, a foltozóvarga fiáé. Ő szokott mindig ezzel játszani. Szegény gyerek, vak és még béna is. Az a család az Ördöggel cimborál…” – mondta a nő és már indult is volna tovább sietve, de Merlin ismét megállította.

„Miért mondja ezt? Hogy érti, hogy az Ördöggel?” Ez felkeltette az érdeklődését, de a nő úgy nézett rá, mintha ostobaságot kérdezett volna.

„Úgy értem, hogy az az ember valami nagyon undorító bűnt követhetett el, hogy így sújtja az Isten, hogy a felesége belehalt, mire megszülte azt a nyomorék fiút.” A nő úgy oktatta ki, mint egy féleszű kisgyereket, aztán elviharzott.

„Várjon! Meg tudná mondani nekem, hol lakik az az ember?” – kiáltotta utána.

„Mindjárt itt, az utca végén egy nyomorúságos kunyhóban, már ha annak lehet nevezni.” – kiabált vissza amaz enyhe undorral és vissza sem nézett. Láthatóan zavarta Merlin faggatózása, de mindenki ismerte őt. Mindenki tudta, hogy a király hű szolgája, és senki nem akart vele rosszban lenni.

Nem került komoly erőfeszítésbe megtalálni a kunyhót, amiről az asszony beszélt. Tényleg siralmas állapotban volt. Ahogy bekopogott rádöbbent, hogy rá sem kérdezett a varga nevére, de bármit is készült mondani, minden kiment a fejéből a látványtól, ami akkor fogadta, mikor résnyire végre kinyílt az ajtó. Egy hórihorgas ember állt előtte szakadt parasztgúnyában, vörösre áztatott, feldagadt szemekkel.

„Mit akar?” – kérdezte szenvtelen hangon.

„Én csak…” – kezdte, de nem tudta, hogyan fejezhetné be, így csak felemelte kezében a csilingelő labdát.

A foltozóvarga szipogásszerű hangot hallatott, de nem szólt semmit, csak kitárta az ajtót, jelezve Merlinnek, hogy szívesen látja az otthonában. Ahogy belépett, meglátott egy apró szalmaágyat, amit egyetlen elkoszolódott lepedő borított, és rajta egy kicsiny, vézna gyermek feküdt, nem lehetett több hat, talán hétévesnél. Szőkés haja koszos és kócos volt, ruhái szennyesek, szakadtak, tagjai furcsán kitekeredve terültek el. De ahogy közelett lépett mindjárt látta, hogy nem csak kosz volt rajta. Vér.

Merlin ösztönszerűen lehajolt, hogy megnézze a gyermek pulzusát, a szíve még épphogycsak vert.

„Mi történt?” Képtelen volt palástolni a hangjába szökő rémületet.

„Mondtam neki, hogy ne játsszon arra.” A férfi nagy, izmos teste megrázkódott, ahogy kipréselte magából a kínzó szavakat. „Egy kocsi…nem láthatta, hogy jön…és nem mozgott ő olyan gyorsan. Csak annak az átkozott játéknak a hangját figyelte! Nem is kellett volna megcsinálnom…de még sosem láttam olyan boldognak, mint mikor odaadtam neki…” Nem tudta folytatni. Leroskadt a másik ágyra arcát a kezébe temette, és szabad folyást engedett könnyeinek, amiket már nem fojthatott vissza.

Merlin felocsúdott és talpra szökött.

„Idehívom Gaiust. Ő az udvari orvos, és nagyon érti a dolgát. Biztos…” Ám nem tudta befejezni mondandóját, mert abban a pillanatban a varga már mellette termett, megragadta a csuklóját és könnyein keresztül mélyen a szemébe nézett.

„Ne, kérem!” – mondta szelíd, de határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. „Arra minekünk nem telik. A bába a szomszédból már megvizsgálta. Ugyan nem orvos, de ért a gyógyító füvekhez meg ilyesmikhez. Minden pénzemet neki adtam, és beadott a gyereknek valamit, de azt mondta, hogy már Isten kezében van.” Könnyáztatta arcát eltorzította a bánat. „Mint mi mindannyian.” – suttogta végül.

Miféle Istenében? - Ordított fel Merlin magában. Ki hagyná, hogy ilyen igazságtalanság megtörténjen? Ugyanaz az Isten, akiben Arthur és barátaik, Gwaine és Lancelot hittek? Merlin soha semmiféle ilyen erőben nem hitt, és ezek után már nem is akart. Csak van valami, amit tehetne. Kell, hogy legyen erre egy varázsige. Nagy varázsló volt, egy egész királyság védelmezője. Mit ért a mágia, ha egyetlen életfonal idő előtti elszakadását sem tudta megakadályozni?

Arcok suhantak el szeme előtt könyörtelenül. Balinor, Freya, Isolde. És most Boran. Ártatlan, mit sem sejtő gyermek, arcát a fájdalom hullámai ráncolták és verejték borította homlokát, ahogy utolsó csatáját vívta az egyetlen gonosszal, amit valaha ismert. Még sosem érezte önmagát, és a mágiát ennyire haszontalannak. Öklébe szorította a kis labdát, míg ujjpercei el nem fehéredtek, bele akarta önteni minden felgyülemlett keserűségét és feszültségét. Az csilingelt félénken, mintha csak nem akarná megtörni a szoba ájtatos csendjét.

„Köszönöm, hogy eljött.” Szinte csak egy lehellet volt, mely épp elérte Merlin fülét. A varga ismét az ágyon ült, ujjait kétségbeesett imára kulcsolva.

A fiú felsóhajtott, ahogy teste végül csak feladta a küzdelmet, és kicsiny alakja megnyugodott, elveszítette teste felett az uralmat, és egy egyre terjedő vizeletfolt áztatta a lepedőt, ahogy csendesen végleg elszenderült.

p

**Author's Note:**

> [LiveJournal link ehhez a történethez](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/7842.html#cutid2)


End file.
